Conventionally, letters of invitation are created which have a persuasive power and/or delightfulness improved by inserting into a document illustration images related to the document contents and selected from among various illustrations prepared beforehand. The illustration images are stored one in each file. In this case, an illustration image is called by selecting a desired file name from among a displayed list of file names.
When the user calls an illustration image, she has beforehand determined which illustration is most effective to insert into a document. However, it is difficult to known an illustration image intuitively from its file name. Many illustration images are required to be called many times until a desired illustration image is retrieved, so that much time is consumed. However, it may be that the desired illustration image has not necessarily been stored, and an illustration image which satisfies the user to some extent would be required to be selected inevitably.
An image processor is known in which the user selects and combines a plurality of illustration images at her choice into a desired illustration image. Also, in this case, much time is consumed for selecting illustration images, and the order of combining the illustration images and the positions of arranging those illustrations are required to be specified for the respective illustration images. This combining work also consumes much time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to produce, only by inputting a keyword which causes us an association an image, a combined image composed of a plurality of image data on the basis of the input keyword.